iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Kira Sema
Summary: I decided to take the iPod Shuffle Challenge. Read about how Videl deals with not telling Gohan she loves him, Gohan getting a note from Videl that if he loves her to take his hand. Mirai Trunks overcoming the challenge of the androids. Marron trying to tell Trunks that if she cares about her to tell the truth. Lastly the animal Vegeta has become.


**Hey guys :D Today I will be taking the iPod Shuffle Challenge. **I hit shuffle on my iPod and type a short story and I only have as long as the song. You only have five songs. In addition, no cheating or skipping songs, that's what makes it fun! After much debating of what fandom I should use I chose Dragon ball Z :D

**Videl's POV**

**(I'd Lie by Taylor Swift)**

I was in the passenger seat of Gohan's car. He was telling me about his night. I count the colors in his eyes. He said he'd never fall in love. I laugh and hope he is wrong. I never thought it would cross his mind that I am in love with him. His favorite color is green and his favorite thing to do is fight. His brother is a little cutie. Shouldn't a light go on that I'm in love with him? If anyone asked me if I loved him, I would lie to them. I don't want anyone knowing. He stands there then walks away…My Kami if I could only tell him that I loved him. He can see everything except my heart… I put on my makeup and hope for a miracle. He has his father's eyes… I love him so much that I hate lying about it…

**Gohan's POV**

**(Check Yes Or No by George Strait)**

It started by in high school at Orange Star High. I used to sit beside Videl Satan. She kissed me on the roof and told me not to tell. She got caught passing me a note during class. Before the teacher took it, I read what it wrote. "Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do then don't be afraid to take me by the hand, If you want to… I think this is how love goes. Check yes or no." Now we're grown up and she's my wife. I took her out to dinner last night. It was nice I can't believe it's been 10 years since then. I can't believe this started when we were in high school. It was an awesome 10 years since then. We started with that note.

**Trunks' (Mirai) POV**

**(In The End by Linkin Park)**

I don't why it doesn't even matter how hard I try… Watch the time go right out the window. I wasted it all to watch you go. I tried so hard to defeat the androids before Gohan died, but in the end, it doesn't matter. In spite of the way they were mocking me. Acting like I was part of their property. Remembering all the times, I fought with them. They wouldn't even recognize me anymore. Not that they knew me back then. I put my trust in you pushed as far as I can go. For all this, there is one thing you should know! I've tried so hard and got so far, but in the end does it even matter?

**Marron's POV (Krillin's Daughter)**

**(Stuttering by Fefe Dobson)**

There are a whole lot of things that I will forgive but I just can't stand a liar. I tried to believe you Trunks, but you won't look in my eyes. Why? You said so yourself that it was us against the world. I can't believe I'm saying this but this is the end. If you cared about me, tell the truth. You can tell me stories, but do not say that you cannot remember. If you can't be honest with me, this is the end. Hurry up and tell me you care about me before I leave. I know your lying because you're stuttering. I don't want to hear you're sorry. The best thing you can do is just spit it out and not stutter. Stuttering just makes it worse. Tell the truth and give it up! You sound guilty.

**Vegeta's POV**

**(Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

I can't escape this hell… There are many times I tried to… There are many times I lied to my family and I'm cage inside my own life. Somebody help me get me through this nightmare! I cannot get out. Help me believe it isn't the real me. Someone help me tame this animal I have become. There's still rage inside. Please someone help me through this nightmare… I'm sick of being the ruthless 'prince of saiyans' I claim to be. Help me believe this animal is not the real me. Somebody wake me from this nightmare! I cannot escape this hell I have gotten into. So what if you can see the dark inside of me. No one would ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe this isn't the real. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!

**I hope you enjoyed this. :D I was bored and felt like doing it. I challenge you people to do it to. I know most are OOC, but come on I have like 4 minutes to type up something. XD **


End file.
